Magical Creature Kits
All of these kits must be purchased at character creation and assign the character to the "Magical Creature" group. Fey :Cost: 6 :Abilities: Mana, Concise Movement, Social, Clever, Cerebral, Deception, Silver Tongue, Negotiation :Effect: Increase mana draw by 3. Dryad :Cost: 6 :Abilities: Tendrils, Corpse Drinker, Tough :Effect: Increase mana draw by 1. Increase all defense rolls by 3. May not wear armor. Nightling :Cost: 6 :Abilities: Quick, Precise, Stealth, Assassinate, Sharp Claws, Natural Attack x2 :Effects: +1 to all Will rolls dealing with perception while not in Stealth. +5 to all Stealth rolls, this bonus is removed if any equipment is used. May use Stealth while in full day light and out in the open. Increase mana draw by 1. Vampire :Cost: 6 :Abilities: Strong x2, Quick x2, Social, Tough, Patience, Drain :Effects: Increase mana draw by 1. Can only be killed by fire or by having their head separated from their body, although dropping to 0 HP will incapacitate them. Vampires must drink blood at least once per session, or suffer a -1 to all rolls during the next session.. Harpy :Cost: 6 :Abilities: Sharp Claws, Poison Claws, Screech, Determined, Clever, Tough :Effect: May not wear armor, increase mana draw by 2. Morning Shade :Cost: 5 :Abilities: Possession :Effects: While not possessing a host, HP is 5. Nothing may modify this. Gains Stealth while outside host. Roll will instead of finesse when using Stealth. Stealth may be used in broad day light and even if other characters are watching. Morning Shades may not make any non-Will actions other then possession, sneaking and movement while outside a host. Increase mana draw by 2. Dragon :Cost: 10 :Abilities: Strong x2, Tough x2, Dragon Breath, Great Claws, Great Tail, Mana, Basic Training :Effects: Increase all Defense rolls by 5. Increase mana draw by 1. Dragons may not use equipment. Dragons either to take up a 2x2 square or a 3x3 square. If they take up a 3x3 square, increase HP by 5. Increase TP by 5. Werebeast :Cost: 7 :Abilities: Strong x2, Great Claws, Shred, Charge, Bestial Charge, Regeneration, Child of Two Worlds :Effects: Increase mana draw by 1. May not use equipment. -3 to all Charisma rolls with non-magical creatures. Choose 1: (Wolf: +2 non-Magic Damage) (Bear: +5 HP) (Cat: +2 TP) Centaur :Cost: 7 :Abilities: Charge x3, Sprint, Strong, Quick, Beauty, Bestial Charge, Trample :Effects: Increase mana draw by 3. You take up a 2x2 square. Succubus :Cost: 7 :Abilities: Social x3, Drain, Beauty, Seduction, Deception :Effects: May draw an additional 2 mana, +2 to all charisma rolls, +2 to all defense rolls while unarmored, a succubus may seduce characters of any gender. Succubi do not need to pay mana for Drain and they may use their Charisma stat instead of their Mysticism stat when attacking with Drain. Pariah :Cost: 6 :Abilities: Tough x2, Determined x3 :Effects: Immune to magic. May never take mystical abilities, kits that contain them, or spells. May use relics (unless masterwork weapons are fully implemented). Reduce social rolls with mystical creatures by 5, with humans by 3, and with gorach by 1. Mechanical Pariah :Cost: 8 :Abilities: Tough x2, Determined x3, Strong x2, Hurl :Effects: Immune to magic. May never take mystical abilities, kits that contain them, or spells. May use relics (unless masterwork weapons are fully implemented). Reduce social rolls with mystical creatures by 5, with humans by 3, and with gorach by 1. Immune to Fear. Reduce adjacent mana draw by one. Category:Kits